On the Boarder With Organization XIII
by TheOriginalFangirl
Summary: Randomness warning. Xemnas is bored much like I was when I wrote this and wants to treat the team to dinner. What could happen?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Organization or Namine, Kairi and Riku. They are (c) of Square Enix and Disney.**

* * *

The Organization goes to On the Boarder

Xemnas sat on his chair in the Round Room as he watched his members fiddle with their thumbs or talk to their partners. He looked down at Saix who was chatting with Xigbar. He cleared his throat and caught Saix's attention. The Bluenette looked at his superior and said; "Yes?" Xemnas took another glance around the room and replied. "Saix get everyone's attention." The second in command did as he was told. He yelled 'Attention.' No one bothered to look. Embarrassed, he then said it louder. Still nobody gave him the time of day. Angry, he stood on his chair and shouted at the top of his lungs; "You pieces of dog crap better pay attention! The Superior has something to say! So listen well!!" That caught everybody's awareness. Each member looked at Saix as he took his seat trying to calm down then they all averted their attention to Xemnas.

Xemnas sat in shock as he eyed Saix. Finally Zexion cleared his throat and Xemnas remembered what he was going to say.

"Friends…and whatever we consider Namine and Kairi down there, we have been so…busy as of late," Xemnas trailed off as he himself wondered why Namine and Kairi were even there. "Um, why are Namine and Kairi here?" He asked. Axel spoke up.

"Kairi wanted me to kidnap her again and I can't say no to a lady, Superior." Then Zexion stood up. "Namine broke up with Roxas because she saw him trying to hook up with Axel. Then she met me." Xemnas felt his eye twitch as he tried to remember what it was like to love. He looked down and saw Xion cuddling with Riku. "And what is Riku doing here?!" Xemnas exclaimed. Xion looked up. "Riku joined yesterday, remember?"

~~Xemnas' Flashback~~

Xemnas had finished off another bottle of vodka once Riku and Xion walked in the room. Xemnas cussed at the sight of the empty bottle. He searched his desk for another but found nothing. Xion stepped forward.

"Um, Superior. I was wondering…do you, possibly think that…Riku could um join the uh team?" Xemnas looked at Riku and busted out laughing. An offended look crossed Riku's face.

"You look like a queer!" Xemnas said between heaves. He caught his breath and said; "Sure."

~~Flashback over~~

"What happened to Sora?" Xemnas asked Riku. "Oh him? Yeah, you see Sora tried to beat Tidus in a swimming contest and got eaten by sharks." The whole team whispered amongst themselves before catching a death glare thrown by Saix.

"Well whatever, at least if Roxas fails we have another Keyblade bearer." Xemnas said, trying to be optimistic. "Back to my announcement, we all will be going out to eat."

"Where?" Demyx inquired.

"On the Boarder." Axel suggested.

"Sounds good," Agreed Xigbar.

"I like Mexican food." Lexaeus chimed in which shocked everyone but Zexion.

"Then On the Boarder it is." Xemnas confirmed. "We shall leave at dinner time. Meet me in The Hall of Empty Melodies." And with that all of the members dispersed.

~~~~~~~~On the Boarder~~~~~~~~

Xemnas and Saix led the team to the restaurant doors. They were greeted by a gangling blonde waiter with a name tag that said Pete. Xemnas followed as the waiter led the Organization to their table. The members took their seats. Xemnas was next to Saix, Axel, Kairi, Roxas, Xion then Riku. At the end of the table sat Xigbar and Xaldin. On the opposite side of Xemnas sat Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Zexion, Namine then Lexaeus. Luxord sat across from Xigbar and Xaldin. The members quickly began to goo over their girlfriends and in Larxene and Xion's case boyfriends. Xemnas looked at the menu and quickly picked the first thing he saw, a margarita. "Hey Saix, order a margarita." Xemnas said. "May I ask why?" Saix questioned.

"They used to have a buy two get one free special going on. And I want a free drink." Xemnas then looked at his menu again. "It's not a wise idea for you to drink, Xemnas. Remember last night?" Xemnas thought for a moment. "Nope, now order the dang drink, Saix."

"But Superior, last night you-" Xemnas interrupted Saix with, "Silence, I'm going to have a drink."

Everyone had ordered their food and finally started to settle down, until Axel began. "Hey Roxy!"

"Yeah, Axel." Roxas said hopefully.

"Let's show these losers a good time, what do ya say?" Roxas nodded his head in agreement and Axel began to sing. "Take a look at my girlfriend, she's the only one I got-"

"Why are you choosing her over me?!" Roxas began to cry. Kairi snickered and Axel sat down with a sigh.

"Aw don't be mad, he still likes you." Demyx tried to comfort.

"Mad? Mad?! I'm freakin' sad that he doesn't love me!" Roxas shouted.

"I will kill you if you talk like that again." Demyx threatened.

"That a boy, Demyx." Xemnas egged him on. Roxas quit his whining and sipped at his coke. Xigbar teleported his left had to tap on Xemnas' shoulder. Xemnas looked and Xigbar teleported his right hand to steal the margarita. Xemnas turned back around and found that his drink was gone. He looked to his right and saw Saix, drunk from drinking three extra large margaritas. He looked at the end of the table and saw Xigbar with his drink. Xigbar waved and slid Xemnas a now empty margarita glass. Xemnas then thought of a threat. "You better get me another drink or I'll make you wish that looked like Marluxia." Xemnas said.

"Hey!" Marluxia said. "Was that meant to be an insult?"

"It was meant to be taken as whatever you perceive it as."

"And I perceived it as stupid, much like you." Xigbar said with a chuckle.

"What?!" Xemnas shouted.

"Take a look at my girlfriend-" Axel started up again.

"Would you stop?! You're torturing me!" Roxas cried.

"SHUT UP!" Demyx yelled to Roxas.

"I hate you all!" Roxas whined.

"Ooh, burn." Xigbar added.

"I knew it!" Xion chimed in.

"I love you baby." Riku comforted.

"Just shut it already!" Demyx shouted.

"Buy me a drink." Xemnas said as he rose up.

"Make me boy-toy." Xigbar stood too.

"You hate me, Roxas?" Axel asked.

"No not you! I love you…" Roxas blushed. Demyx was tired of yelling. He stood up, summoned his sitar and went to beat the holy crap out of Roxas. Namine giggled and Vexen jumped with excitement, knowing that with Roxas unconscious he could use him as a test subject.

"Buy my stupid drink, Xigbar!" Xemnas barked.

"When you play truth or dare with me and you make the team play too."

"Fine." Xemnas agreed. In the background the song Don't Trust Me was playing. Saix jumped onto the table and began to dance. Zexion started laughing while Xigbar and Xemnas had left to go to the bar. Demyx looked up and saw the drunken second in command letting lose on a table. Axel hooted and Vexen left with the unconscious Roxas. Larxene and Marluxia joined in on the laughter. Demyx cheered Saix on and Xaldin simply lowered his head. Lexaeus sat in his seat…quietly. Riku and Xion were making out and Namine was recording the whole scene on video to post on YouTube. Kairi snapped pictures for her MySpace while Luxord hit on the woman sitting in the booth behind him.

Xemnas and Xigbar came back five minutes later to see that the team had been banned from On the Boarder. Everyone was standing outside of the restaurant, well everyone but Vexen and Roxas. Saix had finally passed out and was in Xaldin's arms. Xion and Riku were still making out, Namine was showing Zexion the footage, Axel was whispering in Kairi's ear, Demyx was bragging to Luxord about how he kicked the crap out of Roxas, Lex was standing there…quietly and Marluxia and Larxene joined in on watching Namine's recording. Xigbar stood in awe while Xemnas went to Xaldin.

"What happened?" He asked the Whirlwind Lancer.

"Long story short, Saix got 'jiggy with it' on the table, Demyx beat Roxas, Vexen took Roxas, Xion and Riku haven't changed, Namine recorded the whole thing and Lexaeus and I were the only sane ones there." Xaldin handed Xemnas his second in command then portaled back to the castle. Xigbar walked over to Xemnas. "What are you gonna do know, Xemmer?" He asked.

"I have no idea." Xemnas said as he opened a portal himself. But before he could walk through it Axel came up behinde him.

"Remember boss, you promised to play truth or dare with me...AND you said that you'd make the team play too." Xemnas froze. Axel laughed and walked through the dark portal. Saix opened his eyes and looked up at Xemnas. "I wanna go to a ball, Xemmy, and I want to dance like David Bowie ALLLLLL night long..." Saix said still slurring slightly. "That's Xemnas to you." The Superior snorted as he dropped Saix.

* * *

**Well Xemnas isn't too happy. He didn't even get his margarita. Anyways, thanks so much for reading I hope you liked it! Please Let me know if you did.**


End file.
